


Peculiar

by Anki_Shai



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/M, Gen, sort of one-side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 14:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1747733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anki_Shai/pseuds/Anki_Shai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maleficent wonders why the peculiar behavior</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peculiar

**Author's Note:**

> So, first story of this fandom for me. I love the interaction between them and kind of love them as a couple. Hope you like.
> 
> Recently, it has come to my attention that some of my works had been taken down without my authorization and upload for downloading as e-books, mobi, odf, etc and they're charging for some of them. This is one of those works and I just want to make clear only AO3 and my personal blog have the full rights of my work, I know this is a fanfiction and that in theory we're using characters and places that don't belong to me, however, the ideas in the story, the plot and other intellectual work is mine and is part of my fellow fanfic writers. Thank you for your consideration.

**Peculiar**

 

Diaval passed left and right, up and down in a seclude spot in near the lake. He lifted his head, closing his eyes while making exaggerated movements of curtsy with his hands and arms.

"Mistress, You…I…We?" He stopped huffing indignantly at his lack of proper words to express his thoughts. It wasn’t so difficult. Never before had he stopped himself from saying to his Mistress what needs to be said.

But, now…

Well, things could change and Diaval wasn’t so sure he liked  _this_  kind of change at all. 

Taking another deep breath, Diaval stood right in front of a tree opening his mouth to try again.

"Mistress," He said, his voice dripping with uncertainty and confusion. "I believe that…you are…and I, well, I’ve been…and I..and We could…"

"Are you quite done?" Diaval almost jumped to the water at the sound of his Mistress right behind him.

Maleficent had a single eyebrow lifted, her eyes gleaming with amusement and curiosity for she had never seen her friend, her companion quite so distress.

"Mistress!" Diaval frowned in disapproval. "You shouldn't sneak like this, it could be…It will harm my delicate heart one of these days."

Maleficent narrowed her eyes noticing the sudden change in the raven-man in front of her. There was something different, peculiar about him but Maleficent hadn’t been able to put a light on the matter. Diaval could be just as secretive and mysterious as her. Perhaps….perhaps, the Beastie knew something about this? The both of them were like children, going around laughing and whispering when they thought she wasn’t looking.

Diaval from his part was trembling, he felt his human hands sweaty and cold. He hated the warm gracing his cheeks for he never felt this nuisance in his original form, and yet…only like this he could voice what he didn’t dare to voice.

"Mistress, I…" This was it, he needed to tell her, he needed to say something. Just when he was about to speak his heart out Maleficent flickered her hand and Diaval found himself a crow once again. He cawed indignantly shooting a glare towards Maleficent.

"Don’t look at me like that, there is something that must be done." Maleficent was tempted to roll her eyes when Diaval cawed again tilting his head to the side. "We can speak about your peculiar behavior as of late at another time. Right now the Moors need us. Let’s go."

Diaval dropped his head before flying side by side to Maleficent, his eyes focused on the magnificence that was his Mistress flying, the form and movement of her wings. Perhaps, another time would be perfect to speak to her about his…peculiarities.


End file.
